They're the Cliché
by Yuki029
Summary: AU. He's the God, she's socially challenged; they shouldn't have any interactions, but one not-so-innocent kiss linked them together.
1. Prologue

FINALLY, finally. I actually wrote the first chapter first than the prologue, but you must post prologue before chapter one eh? Well it's an excuse, it's just because I got a little fed up with the first chapter, which I had start writing around a year ago. No exaggeration. Well. I didn't intend to make it… dirty. But apparently it turned out that way. ;) HAHA. Well, honestly, I think it's still not dirty… compared to what I'm reading now. Really. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except Ven, which I mentioned a little in this prologue :)

* * *

**Prologue**

A satisfied moaned escaped the girl's mouth under Ryoma, as he pleasured her with his hands, his lips and his tongue. A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he studied the lust building in the girl's face, her parting lips, the flushed cheeks and little droplets of sweats. Her hands swarm around his body, ducking under Ryoma's silk white, ironed uniform, feeling his strong toned muscles, slowly drawing down to his pants, his manhood. Ryoma let out a satisfied low grunt as he wanted to pull down fabric that was forbidding him to continue, a knock rang behind him, stopping the two people in motion.

"I thought I said something about no sex in this room," Tachibana An's voice echoed, her voice was dangerously sweet. Ryoma chuckled, he ran his bony yet elegant fingers through his emerald green hair, all his buttons undone, exposing his well-trained torsos. The girl let out an annoyed huff, as An stomped right in and pulled her up, yet she had no intention to go against one of the elite six of the school, especially not when Tachibana An's mother is the chairman of Seigaku.

Ryoma tidied himself as the girl scurried away from the meeting room of the elite six. He couldn't help to chuckled at the stupid name, which was made for them by the students, but he welcomed it, it gave him unthinkable advantages. Being known as the leader of the elite six, despite that he's the youngest of them all, his power alone was even stronger than the student council and head boy combined, imagine the incredible influence the elites could make to the school. Yet they decided to sit back and let other people to do the job, only holding some mind-blowing parties now and then, or shagging a few girls when they feel like it. Not that anyone minded, much of the contrary, the adults loved the fact they didn't interfere with any of their business.

"What do you want now?" Ryoma grinned as he saw An's fuming face, since the departure of Ven, his female copy as everyone had said, things got a little dull here. Her wild and supercilious nature made everything more spiked up, and more importantly it was no doubt she throw the best parties. Well, An and Momoshiro became his next best entertainment, breaking the rules An had set made his life a little more exciting. He never knew he had the potential to become such a great sadist; yet of course, no one could beat the Fuji Syusuke.

An bit her tongue, trying not to scream at the seventeen-year-old boy in front of her, how could she ever think he was adorable when he was young! Taking a deep breath, her cinnamon brown eyes stared straight at his amber ones. Despite her madness, she couldn't hold down a mischievous smirk. Still remember that she was indeed pissed off, she threw the string envelope towards Ryoma which he caught it casually. An frowned in disappointment, she had hoped he would drop it thus she could laugh at him.

"What's this?" Ryoma raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow; he unwrap the strings and pulled out the papers inside. It was the students that are enrolling into the school for the coming year, unamused by what he found out, he stared at her questionably. An flashed him a big grin.

"Look at it! You idiot," she said as he threw the envelope on the table nearby. Annoyed, Ryoma unwillingly picked it up and looked at the names one by one. Uninterested by the unknown names of the students, and their unimportant parents (who thought they were counted in the elite society) Ryoma seriously thought An was pulling a stupid prank on him, punishing him for having sex in their oh-so-sacred-meeting-room, it's not like it was the first time anyway. He wanted to throw the papers back at her until the next one caught his eye. Unconsciously, he squinted.

The girl look perfectly plain, yet there was a light of intelligence shinning in her deep chocolate orbs, he glanced up at An, who was smirking as he found the exact thing she wanted him to see, her hair was in the shade of latte, braided in two childish pigtails. It wasn't her appearance that caught his eyes; because of course he had seen far more beautiful girls than her; it's the big red stamp that caught his eyes.

"Yes, Ryoma, we got ourselves a scholar this year," An interrupt his thoughts, as the stamp shout out the word: scholarship, Ryoma studied An expecting her to continue, he knew it wasn't that simple, she wouldn't spend all the time just to tell him that there's a student getting a scholarship in the school; although it was rare it wasn't much of an extraordinary news. Like what Ryoma had expected, An continued with a glint in her eyes.

"She's a Ryuzaki, Ryoma. A Ryuzaki!" exclaimed An, as she excitedly fiddled with the papers Ryoma was once holding, he had no idea when she had snatched it. "Look!" She grinned as she kept pointing at the name of the girl's. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ryoma blinked. "The old hag's granddaughter?" Ryoma asked bewildered by the sudden news. "Yes! Who else do you think I'm talking about?" An laughed, she excitedly stuff back the information into the envelope, "Trust her to be a smart girl! A Ryuzaki winning a scholarship to this school; how ironic," Ryoma chuckled as An keep blabbering about the girl in the photo, her past, her current status.

Ryoma's hand brushed the envelope lightly, feeling the rough surface as if that would magically touch the girl in the photo, Ryuzaki Sakuno huh? He smirk, the coming year may be entertaining.

* * *

New multi-chaptered story equals new commitment. Sigh, hope I could finish this within a year? (I highly doubt) It would be a lot longer than Sweet Blood ;) because, high school plots are always the best to write about. Hehee! Well hope you enjoyed it!

Same old! Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, hope you like it! Please read and review?

PSS! Sorry if An is like out of character. I have no idea what she's really like, or how she was normally portrayed. It's just my interpretation of her, since I don't want too many OCs.


	2. Chapter One

So here I am, hunting out all the expensive brand names in my limited-capacity brain, trying the hardest to sound sophisticated. HAH! Hope it turned out okay. Though, I did realise all my descriptions tends to be too…over-used. I'm trying to, um, change.

One more thing, I'm a big fat liar and an epic fail, I decided to finish this chapter within a week, but this and that happened. Also I wrote this, and got really fed up with the whole chapter, and I got like…really really annoyed. So I decided to rewrite the whole thing. Yes, thus well it resulted to this…late update.

* * *

**Meeting Prince Charming and the Despicable Devil**

Ryuzaki Sakuno was awed by the beautiful campus of Seishun Academy, finding her way along the busy roads with expensive cars zooming beside her, and walking into this mini-community, she basically had no idea just how big this school could be. So there were road signs and friendly shop keepers that helped her to guide her way; but it's not easy especially while she's holding a luggage that's around the size of an elephant and a handbag that was equivalent to her weight, it's certainly not easy.

It wasn't hard to recognise the dormitory area though, (the shopkeepers who had kindly told her that it's officially called the West Wing, and the main school building was called the Central, where it of course was at the centre) as the luxurious looking buildings were covered with casual students and a laid-back aura. However, no matter how easy it was to find West Wing, it's basically impossible to find her room, which was scribbled on a piece of scrap paper that was handed to her by a mean looking lady at the reception.

She sighed in defeat, although the shopkeepers were pretty lovely (as she had mentioned quite a few times) it didn't mean that the students here had the same tolerance especially to someone so 'poor' and 'ugly' like her. Remembering the monstrous looks from the students when she approached them, and the haughty sneers they gave her while they realise she's not carrying any Bottega Veneta handbags or sprayed any Chanel perfumes. She suddenly grew a little self-conscious and looked around her.

Only then had she noticed that every student around her was avoiding her like a plague, or every student in the school was hopelessly rich. The fact that they had covered themselves with Hermes, or the least Louis Vuitton, and making their grand arrivals in Porches and Ferrari was shocking to the pretty ignorant Sakuno. She knew that Seigaku was indeed a very magnificent school, where it's graced with the offspring of the polite society, and she's well aware that it wouldn't be easy to fit in with the 'snobs' (that's what they were called by the oh-so-helpful-paparazzi) but not to this extreme!

She couldn't have a civilised conversation with the students without them eyeing and judging her because of how underdress she was. She huffed in annoyance when she realise it would be impossible to talk to them without losing her temper; thus turning her attention to the (once again) generous shopkeepers that had kind-heartedly point her way the West Wing, or else she wouldn't even dare to think what would happened.

Dragging her impossibly heavy luggage that would last her a whole year, she continued to hunt down her room as she stared down at the now crumbled paper. She squinted a little at the ugly handwriting _Kingsley Hall, Number 305. _She let out a mad mutter, complaining how the heck she would know how to go this stupid-posh-name-hall, number whatever, she would be glad when the mean-judging reception would draw a map; but she highly doubt she'll be able to comprehend the map, with the combination of disgusting drawings and hopeless navigation skills.

"Looks like someone is confused," a deep amused voice alert her for a start, as she spin around and saw a smiling face right before her. He was unnaturally closed to her, as she could feel his hot breathe breathing down her face as she looked up at him. A small startled gasp escaped her, as the boy's smile stretched wider. She noted the ever-smiling face that matches his ever-smiling eyes, and how remarkably handsome the boy in front of her was. She couldn't help but think what it would feel like to run her hand through his hair, as it looked so silky and soft. Her face flushed at the thought, how shameless!

"So…Are you new?" the male in front of chuckled at her reaction, and asked the most obvious question, nonchalant to the attention that was now thrown at them, which surprisingly the girl was pretty oblivious to. He wasn't sure if she stammered a yes or what, but knowing it's somewhere along the lines, he just took the piece of paper that was suffering from the tight clutch in her fist and dragged her humongous luggage alongside with him without asking.

"Kingsley Hall eh?" he smiled as he heard another gasp from the amusing girl that was petrified in the very spot he saw her in, "Well, are you coming?" he asked, flashing another grin at the girl that hurried her way towards him. Still in utter embarrassment, Sakuno ran towards the mysterious young good looking man that had just very confidently (rudely) took her belongings without asking. Though what surprised her was: she wasn't mad at all. Maybe it was because that he's the first person that approached her in the school that didn't look down on her, and genuinely helped her at her most…well helpless time.

"Pl..please l-let me take them," Sakuno stuttered through her lines, as she wanted to slap herself by how weak her voice sound. The guy in front of her let out a chuckle and told her it would be absolutely ungentlemanly to let a beautiful young lady struggling with these heavy bags, which caused her to flush even redder. Sakuno's eyes quickly focused on the ground that became a hundred times more interesting than before and they evolved into an awkward silent.

"Fuji," the boy suddenly said breaking the silence. "Wh..what?" Sakuno was caught off guard by his sudden interruption, as she nearly tripped when he announced…something. "My name's Fuji, Fuji Syusuke," the boy, or Fuji, explained, amused by the little topple the girl just did when he broke the silence.

"Oh…"

"Well, shouldn't you be introducing yourself now?"

Startled, Sakuno realise how rude she was for totally ignoring him. She squeaked out her name, and turned, if it's possible, even redder. How, in the heavenly hell, did she just make that appalling sound? She wanted to scream at herself, unaware of the playful glint in Fuji's eyes, totally enjoying the wide-range of expressions that had swept across her face. To Sakuno's relief a ringtone interrupted her awkward situation, Fuji couldn't help but grinned as he saw how her shoulders relaxed and casually dug out his new cell phone that was given to him as a birthday present.

He nodded an apologetic nod to Sakuno and gestured for her to stay-put, while he walked off a little to talk to receive the call. She couldn't help but sigh in admiration as she admired his calmed composure, too caught up with her thought she didn't catch the little flustered face of Fuji as he seems to be arguing in the call, nor did she noticed that there was someone studying her until she felt something hard and warm pressed against her back, that seems suspiciously like very well-toned muscles.

"So you're the new nerd that I've been hearing about?" a precariously seductive purr entered her ears, sending shivers down her whole petite body. Feeling the heat rushing to every part of her body, and realising that her body temperature must have exceeded the limit of human capacity, she was so surprised she was actually still standing there (although frozen) and alive, AND still have her blood vessels attached. She thought they had burst.

She was aghast by her own reaction, was she going all flustered and bothered by a total stranger whom she didn't even know what he looked like? Gathering the little courage inside her, she spun around ready to give her best glare at the random intruder, while she was waiting for Fuji to finish his call.

What met her oh-so-deadly-glare, was a pair of amused twinkling amber eyes, no kidding, they were actually twinkling with mockery. Mockery! She would've lashed out at him if only he wasn't so heart-melting handsome. It's totally forbidden, in her opinion, to have someone as good-looking as him. She know, she know how shallow she must've sound if she told anyone; finding two guys she just met extremely handsome (and just wanted to basically jump at them) was not what a sophisticated and cultured girl would…think; though no one should judge her after looking at their faces!

If only the harassing stranger that just addressed her as the 'new nerd' could look less arrogant and stop giving her the you're-so-damn-lucky-to-be-able-to-catch-my-attention smirk, she would think that he was the most attractive, striking, gorgeous person in the whole wide world; it's hard not to think like that, while he had flawless skin and perfect nose, not to mention the now tilted lips and gleaming amber eyes. If in any other normal circumstances (like sitting comfortably in a coffee shop and caught him walking down the other side of the road) she would have heave a sheepish sigh and admire his perfection, but no. This was not normal.

He was only centimetres apart from her face, like really; was this like a trend in Seigaku? Stare people down at an amazingly close distant? She tried to press the glare which had completely failed to intimidate the other person; in fact it made his smirk wider. How she wished Fuji had finished his stupid mobile phone talk and come rescue her from this devilish person, who was still trapping her between his arms, which she couldn't help but notice how well-built they are. She blushed at the thought, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy in front of her.

"Ryoma,"Fuji finally done with his little talk, came back to find his new acquaintance locked between the arms of Ryoma who had pressed his hand on the luggage behind her. He couldn't help but chuckle at the intimacy the boy had pressed against the stranded girl, who looked like she was trying to glare at the boy. Fuji noted to himself that the girl could not glare for life. He interrupted their little encounter while the boy looked up and gave him a curt nod, while Sakuno looked at him as if he had saved her from the awkward position. How wrong she was.

"Seems like you've met out new scholar here," Fuji said chuckling at the light wince from the girl as Ryoma had no intention to let her go from his death grip (so maybe she exaggerated, since he didn't even touch her, though the pressure she experience now was really around the same), "Well, maybe you could take her to her dorm, I've a few things to take care of," Fuji continued as Sakuno eyes widened in horror.

"Sure," Ryoma quickly answered before Sakuno could even open her mouth to protest, and grabbed the piece of paper from Fuji's hand, mildly surprised that she was appointed to Kingsley Hall. One hand still by the side of Sakuno, Ryoma couldn't help but grinned as Fuji departed and he swiftly placed his hand back onto the luggage before the girl could escape.

"Well…Aren't you supposed to be taking me to my dorm?" Sakuno asked, trying to put up the haughty act which she again failed, only to sound like a desperate little mouse that wanted to escape. She grimaced at how feeble her voice sound, and hating the fact that this unknown guy, who apparently know Fuji, was chuckling at her pathetic suppose-to-be-intelligent line.

"Ryoma. Echizen Ryoma," the boy suddenly said, bewildered by his sudden announcement, and knowing full well that it's his name this time (she had experience, from Fuji), she only gaped at him stupidly repeating his name. Ryoma wanted to push her chin up just to stop her from gapping, though it totally amused him that the girl didn't seem to know that she was shamelessly gapping at him.

Still surprised by his announcement, she squealed when she felt something hot and soft pressed against her lips, as he eyes widened in pure shock as she realised it was the lips that was previously smirking at her that had pressed against her. She would've enjoyed the tingly sensation and the heated sparks from his touch if only she wasn't so shocked to the bones. She might have melt in his arms, if he had pressed any further, which thankfully (regretfully) he did not. He only pulled away, giving her another one of his famous smirks and walked away.

"Well are you coming?" Ryoma turned back to her, raising his eyebrow cockily, expecting her to follow. She stared at him, did he just assume that she'll follow him after…after he just did something so, so discourteous? She titled her head up snobbishly, trying to build her confidence, and refused to follow the rude and annoying boy. Ryoma smirked; he turned around and started walking again pulling the girl's luggage with him; he did a little wave that triggered the girl's ultimate anger.

Sakuno swore she would not follow him, IF she knows the way; and unfortunately, she doesn't. She was so positive with the idea that God had played a little stupid joke on her, for having such an encounter with this stupid boy, and for goodness sake! It was her first kiss! She will keep her dignity, if he didn't pull her luggage without any warning; really, she would have. BUT NO! She don't know her way around the campus, her luggage were disappearing off with the hateful boy who called himself Ryoma, and she was so suddenly aware that people had been staring at her, in fact for quite a while already.

She blushed ridiculously red (she had no idea why she could blush so many times for so many different reasons in a day, she really should try to get this in the Guinness World Records) and trotted to follow the now openly-laughing Ryoma, who saw all her reaction when she finally realised everyone was looking, and how she need to follow him anyway no matter how prideful she was acting. Grinning like a maniac, the boy led the girl to Kingsley Hall without another word.

* * *

I had a little dilemma with myself, wondering should I stop here or just continue as I've planned, but if I continued, it would be a lot longer (length-wise) and maybe you may enjoy a long chapter, but it might take me another week, and this, my dear is already two thousand something words, so if I continue, it might get a little too wordy. So I stopped here.

Well! Hope you liked it, and this didn't bore you to death, since nothing much happened…and thank you for everyone who had reviewed, alerted and favourite this story! :) You made my day!

Sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes, and I just want to stress the fact that the brackets are !not! author notes, they ARE part of the story; just… confirming.

PS. If you're confused with the title, Prince Charming is Fuji and the Despicable Devil is Ryoma :)


End file.
